


I Might be a Thief (But I'm Not a Liar)

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris are two thieves who love stealing jewels and love each other





	I Might be a Thief (But I'm Not a Liar)

“Lenard wasn’t joking about the security of this place.”

Barry let out an impressed whistle as he took in the main hall of the museum. The black marble floors gleamed in the low security lights. Along the walls stood white marble statues of Greek gods and heroes acting like silent guards. Beyond this hall a rare jewelry collection, donated by the billionaire Oliver Queen, that was waiting to be stolen by them.

Problem was intricate network of deadly lasers that covered every inch of the hall. The lasers were in constant motion, burning bright red as they glided across the floor and the statues. Barry had done his research to know it had been programmed to improvise randomly making it impossible to plan your way through it. Snart had laughed at the idea of the two of them even attempting to bypass it.

“Snart underestimates us,” Iris’s voice came up behind him.

Barry turned to get a good look at his partner in crime, the love of his life. The sight of Iris in black skintight kelvar body suit made him want to rethink spending the night stealing jewels. Not when he’d much rather be back in their hotel room finding new ways to break in that king size bed. His eyes dragged down the length of her body. The long lines of her legs that led up to the curve of her perfect ass. Iris was in the middle of cinching a belt around her slim waist that made Barry want to wrap his own hands around her instead.

“Barry? Are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?” Barry said distractedly as his eyes had landed on her chest.

“Ridiculous,” Iris rolled her eyes fondly. “You better be more focused going forward.”

“Of course,” Barry grinned while walking towards her.

His hands smoothed down her sides to her hips. He pulled her backwards till Iris’s back was flushed with his chest, loving how her curves fit perfectly against his body. He bent his body down to press his face into her neck to breath in her perfume.

“Barry,” Iris tried to warn as he started to kiss along her neck. “We cannot have a repeat of the Benedict job.”

Barry smiled against her shoulder thinking about the time they gave into their urges right in the middle of stealing art from the private home of a art dealer. They had been seconds away from getting caught. Barry had been forced to leave behind most of his clothes to escape capture. Barry had no regrets about it though, anytime he got to be with Iris was worth it to him.

“Come on lets get this over with,” Iris gently untangled herself from Barry’s embrace. “The sooner we steal the jewels the sooner we can celebrate.”

Barry watched her walk away with a slight pout on his face. But he was soon distracted watching her gather up her long black hair into ponytail.

“Whats your plan again?” Barry watched her stretch her arms over her head before moving on to stretch her legs.

“I’m going to get through that laser grid,” Iris said confidently.

Barry glanced over menacing looking lasers swiftly moving across the great hall before looking back at Iris with concern in his eyes.

“Don’t worry baby,” Iris smiled and winked at him. “I have this handled.”

Before Barry could say another word or attempt to stop her Iris stepped out into the laser field.

Barry watched mesmerized as Iris ducked and weaved through the lasers. Her body moving with the grace of a dancer. She moved with the lasers instead of against them. Anticipating their moves through pure instinct. Her movement adapting to each new change. Her back arched and feet glided as she moved across the great hall.

He held his breath at the last moment she lay down flat on the floor as laser swiped above her inches away. Once they cleared Iris used the power of her legs to push herself up and out of the field.

“Wow,” Barry let out in a single breath.

Iris glanced over her shoulder to wink playfully at him.

“Shall I take care of this babe?” Iris called across the hall from him. “You move with the grace of a newly born giraffe.”

“Hey,” Barry pouted at her. “I’m not that bad.”

Iris gave him a look that said she knew better.

“I decided to go a different route anyway,” Barry said with confidence.

He went over to the hidden control underneath one of the statues. His focus became razor sharp as he quickly punched on the keypad the possible code sequences. If there was one thing Barry had on his side it was speed. With seconds to go before the backup alarm would sound Barry broke the code.

The laser field disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Barry walked over to Iris with a little swagger in his step. He pulled Iris into his arms once he reached her. He ducked his head down to lightly brush his lips against hers. Wanting to savor the warmth of being close to her. Barry wanted to push further to satisfy his need to taste. But as his grip on Iris tightened he felt her hand push up against his chest.

“Not yet,” Iris said her voice husky. “We have to steal those jewels first. After that you can have me all to yourself.”

“You promise?” Barry’s darkened eyes flicked down to her lips.

“I might be a thief but I’m not a liar,” Iris sealed her promise with another kiss to his lips.


End file.
